


Haikyuu!! One shots

by gonedaddygone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonedaddygone/pseuds/gonedaddygone
Summary: ☛ Haikyuu!! One Shots☚» hinayachi» tsukiyachi» sugakiyo» kageyachi» kuroken» daiyui» request!!!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Angst/ Yamayachi

his was it. This was the day Yamguchi told himself. Yachi had been their manager for a few months, and everything she had done took his breath away. Even from the very beginning, the very moment his eyes saw her tiny fragile stature, he feel in love with her, her shyness, her eyes, the way her cheeks tinged with pink ever so slightly.

Yamaguchi could keep his composure slightly around her, but only long enough to get his water bottle or towel, maybe even long enough for her and him to exchange a few words. Her hair bouncing when she jumped of surprise felt like an arrow had been shot through him. He spent his time laying in his bed blushing like mad, getting called an idiot when he was around his best friend.

It would all be worth it today when he let his feelings out and told her.

"It would be alright" Yamatuchi whispered to himself as he watched Yachi exchange happy smiles to Hinata and a glaring Kageyama. Mainly, Hinata however, there was something in her eyes that wasn't when she looked his way.

"It's nothing..just manager and team mate love."

"Platonic"

"Yeah, they are just friends,

Hinata-kun is..

is..

to focused on volleyball to think of love" Yamaguchi said to no one but himself.

Right?

It was a long grueling practice; specially because Yamaguchi couldn't think straight. Yamaguchi was missing all of his tosses, messing up, getting hit in the face with stray balls, and even one's that were meant for him. Yamaguchi sat on the bench alone and breathed heavily out; until Yachi sat down next to him. Yachi gave him the sweetest smile as she touched his face ever so gently, making sure she didn't hurt his stinging red face.

"Yachi-san!" He said as he jumped at the sweet touch.

She subsequently jumped as well.

"So-so-sorry Yamaguchi-kun, I was- I was just trying to be a good manager"

"No no Yachi-san its ok you can-"

Being broken off by Hinata was worse than the realization of a ball coming towards your face.

"YACHI-CHAN DID YOU SEE THAT?"

"Oh, Hinata no I didn't but next time for sure"

she said as her whole face lit up at the exchange the two were having.

"I was like FWAMP, you know becuase Kagemama was so-"

What

"Haha Hinata-kun that's-"

is

"Yachi-chan, but what about that one thing with the SWAPHF-"

this

"Mhh Hmm yeah, its totally like PA BAM"

This is hurting more than the ball to the face.

"Hahah bye Hinata-kun go back on court"

"Bye Yachi san, please watch me this time"

"Of course Hianta-kun! Oh you were saying something Yamaguchi?"

"Oh-uh nothing..Yachi-san"

Yamaguchi remained silent on the bench watching the others play, watching Hinata play, watching Yachi watch Hinata, with those big beautiful brown eyes of her's. I have to do it after practice, it's the only shot I got to win her; Yamaguchi was convinced as he sat in agonizing anticipation for practice to be over.

The team finally called that practice was over and Yamaguchi ran to change out of his sweaty clothes. Rushing to shove on his clothes, he made one last look in the mirror he softly touched his face then

FWAHP

he smacked his own cheeks to motivate himself.

"Ouch.." he whined silently remember all the face tosses he received all in a quick moment.

Running, Yamaguchi looked desperately from left to right; searching for the short blonde sunflower that made his chest tight, the one who made him see stars when he smelt her sweet bubble gum like scent.

There, standing, almost waiting.

Yamaguchi , he didn't have time to question it and ran, lightly, remembering not to startle her.

"Oh-Yamaguchi-kun, hello what's the matter?"

She said flashing him a bright innocent smile.

"Ya-Yachi-san I..I have something I need to tell you..its..its very important"

"Su-sure Yamaguchi-kun anything"

"Yachi-san..I like you- I- like you a lot"

"Yama-"

"I mean really, I can't breathe when you're around, I can't sleep, your scent is intoxicating and I just can't stop and-I-I need to tell you-because I love you Yachi-san"

"Yamaguchi-kun."

She said flatly with no sunlight or happiness.

"Ye-yes Yachi-san?"

Her face would usually be red, blushing, she would hid her face, anything to not look at me when I said such things. And yet; and yet what's on her face is not embarrassment or happiness at the confession, but instead..but instead remorse and pity.

Yamaguchi could feel his body losing heat and moment with her face change and movements.

"I'm sorry, believe me, I love you, but not in that way"

In that moment Yamaguchi was numb, he felt so dumb, all of it was a waste, all his time he thought of her, all the feelings he had, just to be hit with this.

"Me and Hinata-kun..you see-"

"What"

Yamaguchi echoed out, not mad, not sad, but empty.

"Me and-and Hinata-kun have been seeing each other-and-"

"HITOKA-CHAN!" A loud bouncing Hinata came into view.

"I'm sorry Yamaguchi-kun I-"

"Hitoka-chan lets go out to the ice cream shop like you said, we can share a big cup together!"

Hinata's attention was turned to Yamaguchi who was just standing there, like a paper blowing in the wind.

"Yamaguchi! Did you know me and the beautiful Hitoka-Chan are dating? I'm a lucky guy huh?"

"Yeah, you sure are.."

"Hinata.."

"Oh, don't be silly Hitoka-chan, we are out of school and practice you can call me Shoyou again"

First name basis.

"Well bye Yamaguchi, me and Hitoka-chan are about to leave for our date!"

Hinata said exidedly as he held tight onto Yachi's hand and led her farther and father away from him, watching as she smiled and laughed at him as all he could do was watch.

"Wait"

"We can share the ice cream and then after we can go to the park and see-"

"Wait"

"Shoyou please calm down"

"Please"

"Hitoka-chan I'm just so happy"

"Please don't go"

Yamaguchi watched as Hinata kissed Yachi's hand and he face lit up with red and happiness, she clearly was happy, clearly belonged with him.

Yamaguchi slid down, all the way down, while they faded out of view of him. He felt cold, so bitterly cold. He felt to numb to cry, and yet there they were, coming down his face, the hot tears made a nice contradiction to his cold dead face. Yamaguchi was alone. Once again, and this time Kei couldn't stop someone from hurting him, he couldn't stop the pain, he was alone. All alone, left there to sit and cry, alone.

"All I did was fail today."

Yamaguchi said to no one, but his cold bitter lonely self.


	2. Hinayachi/ angst

He woke up, and all he saw was her. Her smile, the bright yellow of her hair, her big open, inviting smile. It was bliss, till he realised he would never see it again.

Hinata hauled himself out of his bed; only to collapse back onto it. Breathing roughly and unevenly. He thought to himself, "what was the point"? What was the point in anything? These thought's would race through his mind when he got up, when he laid down, and always the painstaking time when his eyes were forced to be open.

Simply put, he missed her. He missed her so much. He began to cry. Just, laying still crying, he made no noise, it was just a dead expression of emptiness stuck on his face while he stayed still. The tears; he noticed would soon begin to wet the surface he was laying down on, and even cause the surface of the bed to stick to him. Kind of like a sick reminder that he needed to stop wallowing in his own pity and get up for the next miserable day.

"Uhhh," he looked to the sky. "Good morning...angel.."

He crawled out of bed fully, using much more force then he originally had. Walking like a zombie he approached the cold counter that was cluttered with old stinky take out. Extending his arm over the mess, to his home phone he got since he no longer wanted his smartphone littered with memories of her.

"Why don't you just...delete them.."

Words of endearing friends echoed through his mind. He knew that they meant well, he really did. But they did not understand. How could they? They had no idea what its like. He loved her. He loved her so, so much. And then, she was gone, taken away like she was an easy disposable Barbie or something. "Delete them?" he said, if I did that I would just be erasing her, like she never happened.

"I can't pull myself to do it..." he would whimper out.

"Hey Hinata...."

Tanaka's voice seemed so soft and raspy, he must be hurting too Hinata thought to himself... Even though he didn't know her like he did..or like Kageyama did. "We're uh...at the beach..I don't know if your home or...out or...ignoring us but we would really like you to-"

"Message deleted, next message."

"Hey listen dumb a -..Hinata, can you please come and help me and Kiyoko senpai with Yachi's stuff? We -"

"Message deleted, next message."

"Hey Hinata.."

Oh, its Kiyoko senpai. She sounds hurt as well. To bad, I hurt more. How can they be so selfish, he was hurting as well? He was hurting, so much more. Hinata stopped listening, being way to bitter to hear half of what she was saying.

"But...if you don't check this in time. The stuff we thought you would want is on your door front."

"Message deleted, next message."

This time it wasn't a voice of hurt, but one of anger, it was his boss. He was blaring mad at him; he decided to ignore and go check the front door instead. Sure enough, at least three more boxes to add to his misery were right in front of him.

"Fantastic."

He uttered sulkfully at the wall.

"Ahh."

He lifted the heavy boxes and hauled his body back and forth hearing snip and bits of what his boss was saying.

"Hinata you can't keep not going to work"

"Listen I know..."

"NO YOU DON'T!!! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE!"

Hinata screamed at the phone like his boss was right there.

"Why, the fuck, does everyone keep saying that? They most surtently do not know how this fucking feels."

He heaved his chest up and down.

"Hinata, you're fired."

"Good fucking ridense then." He marched over to his phone.

"Message deleted, next message."

"Yeah, no shit I deleted it."

"Oniichan..."

"Fuck...its Natsu.."

"So, I don't know..what you're doing..but my pageant.. -"

Hinata's eyes almost popped right outta his skull.

"Shit.." He began to run to his keys, before he could look at what day it was, or even at the time; he was gone out the door before the message could finish.

"We miss you sweetie. W-we really do...(his mom began to choke up) huuu, but if-if you're busy its ok. We understand."

Hinata speed away from him house as fast as he could. But no matter how fast he speed in his car, he would never make it, the message was a day old. He ran into the little gym where they were usually held, and nothing but an old janitor annoyed that he barged in without warning. Hinata sighed in, and out.

"Of course, sorry sir."

He bowed and walked out.

"I have to see Natsu..better get her a present to make up for this...Yachi would know what to get..."

He decides on a little sunflower thememed teddy bear. But when he goes to see his sister and his mother. They weren't there. There was a note.

"Assuming you didn't check you answering machine and or phone. We are at the funereal. Go there. Apologize to your sister. She has some words for you."

"Natsu.."

Hinata kept on to the paper as he drove over to the place where Yachi's body was kept. He pulled in and could spot his mother and sister from a mile away. He got out of the car.

"Shouyou,"

"Yes Natsu?

"I know you miss Yachi, we do to. We all do. But...I miss you."

Hinata was about it say something before she ran to him and hugged him. Tears streaming down her face.

"We miss you. Don't you care about us?"

Her voice was shaky and she was hiccuping. Hinata looked down at her and hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry Natsu. I will try harder from now on."

Inbetween the crying and words Hinata gave her his gift.

"I'm naming her Hitoka."

He smiled with his puffy eyes gleaming.

"That's lovely Natsu."

I will make it through.

But,

I'll love her till I die.


	3. Hinayachi/ Jealousy

Hinata and Yachi had been together for a few months now, but Hinata was sure it was the best few months of his life. Phone calls every night till one passed out. Snapchat selfies, those were Hinata's favorite. He would screenshot and tell her how beautiful she was.

Since Hinata and Yachi had been dating Yachi had finally gained some much needed and deserved confidence. She began to post her art work online making a name for herself. She had almost 1,000 followers on her Instagram. Hinata could not be any more proud and happy for his precious girlfriend.

However,

there was,

one thing.

Since she was so popular she started to get more friends. Which is good! Friends are always good! But there was one friend, that really really made Hinata feel itchy. His name was John, he was from Europe. Laddie daddie da. She would call him a lot over Skype. And she would text him all the time even though there was a time zone difference. She would tell him things they said, and wouldn't pick up on him being; annoyed.

What's so special about John, anyway. So he had hazel eyes, and nice hair. Had a lot of artistic talent from what Yachi showed him. He may have been tall, and, looked like he could fight for the small Yachi...but...but so what! Hinata had things that were good about him...his hair was unique. He had...ya know...talent with volleyball. And, stuff.

"Yachi-chan?"

"Yes Hinata?

"What are you doing?"

They were on the couch at Hinata's place. Yachi had her feet and legs in Hinata's lap; whilst she was on the phone.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, just texting John."

Hinata grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Of, course you are."

Yachi, picking up on the tone and remained calm. She pout her lip a bit

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Yachi, nothing."

Yachi deep sighed putting her phone down. She reached her small hands to his.

"Common now, talk to me."

Hinata rubbed his thumb on the back of her dainty hand hand.

"Its just...you're always talking to John."

Yachi a bit taken back, said.

"Well, not really-"

"Yes really! All the time, we go out, your phone lights up. We stay in, whom is calling? Oh yeah, John."

"Ok so maybe we do talk a lot. I just...I don't see what you're getting at Hinata.

"Nothing its stupid."

"Hinata, please."

Hinata looked down at her hands. The hands he have kissed and held for so long.

Yachi looked at her ginger boy friend, he was so precious to her. She loved him since she first met him, the thought of him hurting and him not telling her hurt. She placed his hands to her mouth and gave them a small kiss.

"Please?"

"I just...I was just getting worried...he has your attention so much. I feel like sometimes you like him more than me. I mean, what's not to like he is talented and attractive...and tall."

Yachi looked at her boyfriend. He can't be serious.

She couldn't help herself and bursted out in laughter. Hinata gave her a mixture of a hurt and confused look.

"Hinata....John has girlfriend."

"He has a what now?"

"Mygod. He has a girlfriend, Hinata. Her name is Yoko, she's Japanese. That's how we can talk so easily, he speaks a little Japanese. I speak a little English and anything that's lost in translation Yoko helps."

He was silent for a second.

"Are you serious?"

"Hinata, are you serious."

Hinata looked down at Yachi's hands before bursting out in laughter himself. How could he be so stupid? Did he seriously think his girlfriend could love someone else?

"Oh wow...I'm sorry Yachi."

Yachi giggled.

"Its ok Hinata, I forgive you, ya goof."

Yachi moved in to kiss her boyfriend in a small, passionate kiss. They stayed in all day giving each other kisses and cuddling. It was a day Hinata would never forget.


	4. Tsukiyachi/ angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going through a lot, please excuse all the angst

"Even though it was long, I'm still caught up in the under tow."

At first, Yachi didn't think she would get as close as she did to the boys. Especially not Tsukishima, he was tall, had a deep voice, a scowell that could make grown men whimper. And, on top of all that; he was just plain outright sadistic. However, something got her, maybe it was the similar hair? No. They were both implacably smart in comparison to certain idiots? No, that's not it either. Yachi clawed around in her brain for an answer.

"He's so different than me. That's why." The young blonde female uttered to herself.

She sat and thought about how it all started. She felt bad for him being alone when Yamaguchi wasn't there. Knowing him a little already from practice, she decided to strike up a conversation. 

"Hey...um...you did...really well on your project..." The small blonde gave a smile. Tsukishima removed his headphones to look up at her; which was a first.

"Oh. Thanks Yachi." And with that. Yachi left feeling very pleased at her encounter with him.

This slowly continued on. Just little interactions. Nothing to big. Till one day, Yachi did something...a little goofy. Even for her.

She painted on Tsukisimas face. And not just a little heart or smiley. No. That wasn't good enough to soften he's aggressive features. She had to give him kitten whiskers and a nose.

"Hey."

Once again removing his headphones to reply.

"Hi."

"Can I...draw on your face?"

He stared at her in disbelief before uttering.

"Go ahead."   
To which, the little blonde actually did. He took his phone out to look at what he looked like. And kinda smiled and nodded.

"Make sure to advertise for me."

He chuckled. "Oh I will."

Looking back now, the way he looked into my eyes. It felt the way you see boys look at girls in the movies. With a slight blush protruding on his cheeks.

"And the waves come crashing over me, cause I'm caught up in who I couldn't be."

It was definalty. A flirtationship. But lowkey. Yachi thought nothing of it when he asked for her info. He was trying to be her friend. Yachi of course was kinda shocked. But they exchanged info. Small talk; nothing to serious. At first. Just talks of his brother, Yachi of her mom. How close Yamaguchi and him really were, inside jokes formed. They lightly teased each other. For once in her life Yachi didn't mind; and for once, she could jab back.

"Haha...oh man...its so late." Yachi looked at the clock and it was 3:45 in the morning. Yachi uttered to a sleeping, it woke him. Tsukishima noticed to.

"Yeah...but...this is nice." Yachi felt a small flutter in her heart.

"Yeah it kind is is."

How do we get along so well. I think...I just might...

Oh man. She's soooo cute. No wonder Yamaguchi likes her.

He grumbled and furrowed his eyebrows.

That's why she's off limits.

That's when he started acting different. And oh man. It hurt. After everything they told each other...this is what happens. Yachi even cried. It hurt sometimes when he was mean...b-but he is so nice most of the time. Maybe I am...just not good enough?..after all...who would love a mess like me?

Message from Yachi Hitoka 💛

Tsukishima looked down at his phone and ignored her. This is what's best.

"Cause whatchu want, and whatchu need, is a man that I could never be."

"Maybe if you weren't so short I could have seen you there." Tsukishima barked at the small blonde after he knocked her down.

"Tsukki?"

"Stop calling me that."

"I was just..."

"I don't care about the stupid uniforms."

"Its not-"

"JESUS CHRIST YACHI SHUT THE FUCK UP I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT EVER IT IS!"

Yachi's face began to contort to one of fear and sadness.

"Now. Move."

Yachi crawled out of his way. He was so cruel. So so very cruel. What had happened? How can you go from being so sweet to so vicious so quick? It was unreal, it was too painful to be true. Yachi knew she deserved it. To be treated like this. Who would love me anyway?

"cause what you want and what you need" Tsukishima whispered as he walked away.

He turned around at the end of the hallway, as a crowd of kids stood around Yachi. Beside her was Yamaguchi, helping her to her feet. His long delicate fingers wrapped around her arm perfectly. Her eyes were glistening, indicating she was going to cry. It hurt to see her like that, as much as he hated to admit that he cared about someone besides himself. Kei cared so deeply for Yachi. But he decided what was best for Yachi, long ago. Really it was for the best. He was cruel, a smart ass, and was so indifferent to the world. Yamaguchi was just the opposite. He was kind, compassionate, he gave everything his all. He deserved to be happy, and so did Yachi.

"is anyone but me"


	5. Sugakiyo/ fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lowercase is on purpose, its for an aesthetic.

the very tall, very sweet and currently frustrated setter was sitting at his computer. clicking away on answers. if you asked if he was confident in his decisions he'd give you a small smile with a quick "nope". all this entrance exam nonsense was driving him up the wall. the more he tried to make sense and force himself to plow through, the worse it got. he began to tug at his thin silver hair.

"i don't even know what that words means!"

"shouting won't make it better need i remind you."

there she was, in all her beautiful glory. she was in suga's jersey and nothing else. in her elegant hands where two cups of coffee one for her, and one for him. she didn't have as much trouble as her boyfriend did with the entrance exams, and had already finished it a long time ago. walking over in slow long strides she kissed her boyfriend on top of his head as she set down the coffee. throwing her arms over him in an effort to calm him down. suga relaxed, and put the rough palms of his hands to her forearms. giving them a soft rub with both his thumbs.

"i know." he muttered. "i just need to get this shit done or i'm fucked for the rest of my life."

"it will not be for the rest of your life."

she was right and he knew it too. but there was nothing he could do but panic. he had studied hard in school, has got an early start on his exams, yet here was; pulling his hair out. eyes stuck to the keyboard he moved one hand to type 32.

"it's thirty three baby."

"UGH!"

"why don't we take a break? you'll feel much better i promise you."

the guilt of not being done and being ready was weighing heavy on him. he must look like a goon, an absolute goon. she was beautiful, intelligent, kind, a bangin body. she could have anybody. and here she was helping out a goon. dating a worthless goon. pushing his insecurities aside, and nuzzling into the crock of her arm.

"i suppose you are right."

"of course i am."  
jolting upright with a small smile, his girlfriends bluntness never ceased to amaze him. she retracted her arms to go put herself into some real clothes. knowing his girlfriend well he yelled.

"can i watch?"

"get dressed before i change my mind."

"yes ma'am."

suga threw on some jeans with holes at the knees, dawning on a sweat shirt and a beanie to cover up his balding spots. he looked himself in the mirror. i'm turning pale. he poked at the growing bags in his eyes. god i look disgusting. his thoughts were interrupted by kiyoko knocking on the frame of the door. beautiful. she was wearing his favorite dress she had. at her feet were the flats he bought her for christmas, to go with a different outfit but they were universal really. around her thin neck was her mother necklace that reached just above her cleavage. he sighed taking her in.

"how did i get so lucky?"

"maybe you were a monk in a past life."

the two of them headed out of the small apartment. it wasn't much, but it was what they could come up with together. kiyoko worked as a waitress, and she got a lot of tips. sugawara got a simplistic job as a   
coach. he loved his job but it didn't pay much.

lacing his fingers through hers as he went over in his head how much money they owed. all of his worries, work, college, volleyball. he squeezed her hand tight as he looked with a blanked expression ahead. she squeezed three times. he grinned, he knew very well what those squeezes meant. three squeezes to spell out "i love you". they weren't much for public affection, both of them being conservative. so, the simple squeezes to communicate was the best idea either of them could come with. he squeezed back, four times. "i love you too."

the coffee shop was a beautiful pastel pink. inside there were pastel pink and blue tables. large windows were everywhere to let in the bright daylight. on the counters each table had a small jukebox, it's color was pastel yellow. very aesthetic. sugawara thought.

"how did you find this place?"

"hinata and kageyama work here. kageyama texted me that we should come in. they're worried about you."

he rubbed the back of his head slyly. "i worried my boys?"

"you're worrying everybody love." turning to him, she grabbed his hands and brought them to her lips. "you're worrying me. you can't push yourself too far. ok? promise me."

the silver haired boy looked her in her eyes. they held pain worry, and love. that was his favorite one he saw.

"i promise."

they sealed the promise with a small kiss. before walking in. what did they see? the now second years arguing.

"well if you would just put the right grounds in the right machine."

"well maybe if you weren't so ugly shittykama, you'd have a girlfriend."

"oh my god yachi and you go out and you get a big head. i outta pop that head of yours."

they do this in front of customers? sugawara asked himself in complete bewilderment.

"oh yeah i'd LOVE to see you try!"

"well if you're feeling so confident why don't we take this-"

having quit enough he swallowed a bunch of air.   
"HAAAAAAI NO FIGHTING!"

the second years froze and slowly moved their heads.   
"SUGAWARA SAAAAAAN!" yelling in union as they bowed profusely.

"at ease boys." a chuckle following from his lips.

"long time no see sugawara-san!!!" hinata shouted out, absolutely beaming.

kageyama smiled and nodded with hinata. he agreed with hinata for the first time in a while.

"i know. i'm sorry boys." rubbing the back of his head. "sorry isn't good enough to, i know. the best sorry is changed behavior. "

"don't be too harsh on yourself, we understand. but what are you doing here?"

"what do you mean? kageyama told us to come here."a puzzled look beginning to form on his features.

"no disrespect, but i most certainly did not do that."

he turned to kiyoko, looking for answers to why she'd lie about something so small.

"well actually i was hoping it'd be a surprise and that- she cut herself off. little off mark but here we are."

in walked nisinoyo follow with asahi, tanaka laughing loud. it was music to sugawaras ears. feeling like he'd come home after a long while away. kiyoko smiled, hanging onto his arms tenderly. after they walked in followed tsukishima and yamaguchi, with yachi in tow.

"i- what are you guys." his eyes welted up with tears. as daichi came rushing in.

"sorry i'm late! my car would NOT start forgive me. did i miss much?"

"just arrived yachi!" yachi chirped beaming towards her former senpai. she turned her head to hinata who was grinning from ear to ear. she blushed and made her way over to give him a small peck.

"i don't understand."

"what's there to understand?" tsukishima asked, clearly agitated.

"we missed you!" noyo yelled, as if suga was stupid. he sure had been acting stupid lately.

"i missed you. jerk." pushing his way to the front. daichi stood there at his best friend. he held his arms open. kiyoko let go, and the moment she did he jumped into his best friends arms. they both started crying. they hadn't seen each other since graduation. sugawara never told kiyoko, but he missed his best friend so much. so so much. that's how well kiyoko knew him. she could tell when he was off. she knew exactly what he needed.

"you two gonna do that all day or are we gonna catch up?" asahi inquired.

"come order!! let me show you my skills." hinata smirked making his fingers into a pointer and put it under his chin.

"what skills?" kageyama jabbed, with his sadistic grin on his face.

"why you little-"

"i'll have the usual, shouyo." yachi knew if she talked to him he'd calm down and come back to reality. putting on her best sweet voice, using his first name to sweeten the pot.

"o-of course yachi. you're so sweet and lovely and beautiful! everyday with you is a gift! please marry-"

he was interrupted by the loud sound of coffee grounds. kageyama started her order. he knew it just as well as hinata. there was a line already forming. not only did they have to get through these orders but the next before they could be done with their shifts.

"hey! are you trying to steal my spotlight! or are you after yachi?"

"will you please shut up so we can get off and start re connecting with our senpais." snapping out of it he tuned back to kiyoko and sugawara.

"sorry senpais! what'll it be?" he smiled.

"whatever the lady wants and i want the special. cherry blossom bomb with extra bomb please." 

"no problem! kiyoko san?"

"mmm macha late. please put in peppermint flavoring."

"that's a brilliant idea, why haven't i thought of that."

"probably cause your brain is a small as the left earphone one my headphones."

"shut up stinkyshima!"

the others ordered their drinks and settled into their seats. suga wrapped his fingers back into kiyokos. the chatter began.

"oh really?"

"NO WAY OIKOWAS DATING W H O?!"

"she was kinda hot."

"don't be perverted."

"you got into that school!?"

"i need a tutor."

"please take your headphones out tsukki."

"damn that's crazy the whole thing?"

he was so happy to be around his best friends. but all he could look at was kiyoko. she did this all for him. she brought them together. like the mother of a family. i want her to be the mother of my family. i want her to carry my kids. they'll be twins. he thought. a boy and a girl. they'll be smart, beautiful, athletic, and kind. a perfect mixture of the parents. i'm gonna marry this fucking girl. i'm gonna marry her. his eyes began to get half lidded as he stared. i'm gonna ask her to marry her as soon as i have money for a ring. would she like a simple ring? she deserves the biggest diamond they have. no no no. she'd like something small something that meant something. maybe both of our birthstones? he'd have to ask daichi his opinion later.

his thoughts go interpreted by hinata and kageyma swooping in with their drinks. they placed them down on the table. taking a sip he looked at kiyoko who was doing the same. they shared a look that said swap? and they did. mmm. they said in unison. and swapping back.

"and the bitter coffee is for stinkyshima." hinata glared.

"oh whoops." tsukisima had splashed a bit of coffee on hinata. hinata just huffed before sitting next to his girlfriend and grabbing her hand. mumbling about how he'd take him any day. kageyama sat down next to sugawara before pelting him with questions.

"yes."

"well, no."

"uh, actually i don't know yet"

"tuesday! wait how'd you know about that?"

this went on for about an hour before hinata stretched.

"alright! who's ready to go to the pier and ride the carnival rides? originally it was just supposed to be a me and yachi thing. but i'm sure you don't mind right yachi?"

she shook her head no. she absolutely loved the idea.

"i'll go!" yams smiled nudging tsukisima.

"no thank you. i'm practicing with kuroo and bokoto later."  
he gave a small pout to his best friend.

"we'll go! right asahi?" asahi nodded agreeing with his best friend.

"i have to practice, and i don't like crowds." kageyama dead panned.

everyone turned to sugawara and kiyoko.  
"i don't- i still have to study guys.."

"pleeeaseee senpai. it'll be fun! promise!"

looking at kiyokos face. her face said. make your own decision but you know what i think. with a defeated sigh, said "yeah i suppose. a day out will do me good."

"YES!" the ones attending cheered.

"well? what about you daichi?"

daichi took in a deep breathe and looked to the ceiling. "i'd love you! but unlike you sugawara, i haven't been studying. i'll have to sit this one out."

they all sighed. understanding. but wishing it was different. sugawara stood up abruptly. "alright brother. but tonight? it's boys night!"

the other boys cheered. daichi didn't look so certain. then, they started chanting.

"BOYS NIGHT! BOYS NIGHT! BOYS NIGHT!" daichi grimaced. they aren't gonna stop anytime soon.

"ok alright! jesus christ! yes. just stop making a fool of yourselves." they cheered one more time.

"what did i just say!?!?"

"kiyoko-san, girls night?"

she giggled and smiled. "i've got the other managers numbers."

"perfect!"

they all said their goodbyes to kageyama and tsukishima who they begged to come to the boys night. they both agreed, but reluctantly. asahi suggested they invite the boys from other schools and they could have a volleyball match. that's what got them if they were to be honest. the promise of volleyball.

sugawara smiled. this was the happiest he's been in so long. and it was all because of kiyoko. his angel.

"hey." she turned towards her boyfriend.

"you're gonna marry me, you know that?"

"are you asking or telling?"

he pondered.

"telling. i see the future." making her laugh.

"i love you."

"i love you more"

"wrong."

"right."

"wrooooong."


	6. Daiyui/ fluff

childhood friends turned lovers was a trope that never came true. at least that's what yui believed deep down. so far down. she tried to hide her feelings for daichi, but it didn't work very well. everyone knew. her volleyball team, his volleyball team, teachers, members of other volleyball teams, the janitor, the class turtle. you get it, it wasn't hard to figure out.

she had loved him since they were eight years old, when they were on a park bench together.

when they had met she was watching daichi play volleyball with some middle schoolers. they were pretty big too, not that daichi was small, he's always been a big kid. it wasn't just that they were big it was that they knew so much more strategy than he did. even so, there he was fighting with all he had. he learned to watch them and adapt their moves, and counter attack. he was everything she wanted to be and more.

when the game was over he sat down next to her, dripping sweat. was he dehydrated?

"here, would you like some water?"

he paused at the question, looking intently at the bottle before grabbing it eagerly.

"thank you so much! hi my names daichi, what's yours?"

"it's yui."

"yui-chan."   
her face heated up. hey now calm down.

"you play volleyball then?"

"yup! it's my passion."

this kid is eight years old, what does he know about passion? "oh really? i play it too."

"no way! what position!?"

the two began to talk about the sport. yui much less enthusiastic as her new friend. she couldn't help but admire him for being so "passionate". the burning twinkle in his eye as he went on about plays. he knew almost everything there was to know from rules, to plays, to the history. he was astounding.

"of course i still have a lot to learn. you probably saw out there"

yui paused, taken back a bit. how could he say such doubtful things about himself?   
"t-that's not true at all! you can't see yourself. i saw you, i saw your passion and your drive. i saw you figure out their next moves. yes you could improve, b-but everyone does. you're a natural! i saw it, i-i saw it all. i saw you." she whispered the last part

how peculiar was this girl? "oh. well, thank you. no one...no one has ever said anything like that-"

"DAICHIIIII!!!"

oh crap! mom!

"i-i'm sorry i have to go before my mom chews me out. it was nice meeting you!" he smiled a big tooth grin before out stretching his hand. yui looked up at him, this must be what excellence looks like! she took it in hers, sealing the contract of friendship.

"you too!"

now cut forward when they were in high school. daichi was holding up the certain victory charm yui had made him and holding back tears.

"that's my best friiiieeeenddd!!!!!" she hollered at the top of her lungs from the stands. she was bawling. her eyes were puffy and her nose was like a faucet. but she didn't care, she never cared less about what she looked like. she had never been more proud of him. he did it! he really did it! i knew he could!

"you wish he was more though." her friend smirked at yui.

"please don't ruin this for me."

his smile was so bright and big. "i still have a lot to learn!" he's done it, he's learned. as fast as her tears came she turned, running out of the viewing deck. she raced against the timer in her heart, the pounding beats sending her whole body enough adrenaline to reach the bottom of the stairs. the adrenaline still making its course, her head went from left to right to left to right before she laid eyes on a door that led to the gym. picking up her heels and running still. she ran until she reached the door way, not noticing the blonde man in front of her and finding her face colliding with his large back. sending them tumbling into the gym. the whole team of karasuno stared, at them, then turning the attention to tsukishima and daichi.

"daichi, please go retrieve that poor girl off the floor. tsukishima, go tell your brother you love him."

tsukisimas face contorted to his ugly, disgusted one before giving his senpai a "tch". daichi didn't reply only slipped the charm into his pocket as he made his way to go fish his best friend off the ground.

when yui pealed her face off of the large back; she looked down and to her dismay was straddling the man from the back.

"OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY!" she screamed. her throat was beginning to hurt from all the strain she was putting on it.

"it's fine. probably shouldn't of been standing there like a dope." he was pretty attractive, yui had to admit. he kinda looked like an older more attractive version of a guy on daichis team.

"my brothers on karasuno. i take it your boyfriends on karasuno?" her face flushed. boy i sure do wish!

"ah ha ha no. no, nothing like that. my best friends on the team." she said rubbing her neck before she realized she was still on top of him.

"oh my god i'm sorry! i'm still- oh my god."

"well that's a shame for him." as she began to push herself up, the boy flipped on his back.

"it's not at all bad view for me! what's your name?"she was half way off, but still her thighs we're hanging above him only slightly.

"w-w i-i'm it's, it's yui."

"yuuuuii, i like it. well i'm akiteru tsukishima."

while those two were getting acquainted, tsukishima gave another one of his classic "tchs".

"your brother needs to get off of yui." the statement was a protective one over his best friend. however it was meant to be taken, it was still not right of him to say.

"he needs to get off of yui? from my angle it looks like yui needs to get off of him. besides look at her face, it's all flustered she's probably glad she ran into him."

he was right. yui's face was bright red, and she was still hovering over him. "i saw you..", the phrase rang over in his head. a phrase he was told so long ago. so why did it repeat itself so much now? oh, that's right. today's the day.

"tsukishima,"

"yes captain?"

"i think it's time i let you in on something."

"huh?"

"how about you give me a hand up?" oh my god i'm still not fully off of him.

"o-of course!" god i really am a ditz. she assisted in pulling him up. he stood very tall. looks to be taller than daichi. wow handsome and tall.

the karasuno players reached the two new "friends". as soon as she saw daichi out of the corner of her eye she stopped talking. a smile formed on her lips, and with the same energy as before she ran straight into his arms.

"IM SO PROUD OF YOU!" daichi clamped his arms around her waist and pulled tight. the two were fighting back sobs as they clang onto each other for dear life.

"i'm proud of you too, kei." he leaned into his brother for a hug. he of course was shut down very quick.

"no thank you." his brother tried to give a sheepish laugh and shrug it off.

"stop hitting on my teammates crushes."

"oh, so they're not dating but like each other?"

"yes, he's even making us do- never mind be quiet."

"but i wasn't-"

"quiet."

daichi, still carrying yui as she refused to unlink her legs made his way over to tsukisima.

"alright tsuki, we need to go bow. and yui, please..."

"SORRY DAICHI!!" and just like that her legs unlinked and she collapsed to the ground. daichi gave her his hand.

"don't mind! but yui, when we get back to the school can you meet me in the gym? i need some help tearing things down."

"of course!"

ah, i see. akiteru whispered in his mind. that's a classic. gotta give it to you daichi, i wouldn't have had the same courage when i was your age.

the team did their bow, excepted their trophy's before boarding the bus.

"ok boys! do we need to go over the plan?"

"no!" they all pleaded with their captain.

"too bad! if practice makes perfect repetition makes certain."

"he pulled that out of his own ass." whispered kageyama.

"definitely." whispered noya. hinata viciously shook his head up and down.

"well i think it's romantic." yachi whispered joining in on the conversation.

"M-ME TOO!" hinata and yamaguchi screeched.

"boys, please don't interrupt." kiyoko senpai was always so dreamy. always so cool. always good at telling the boys they're loud.

while the first years were being quieted down their captain was going into details.

"and tanaka, make sure they're even, ok! yacchan put a lot of work into it and i don't want it screwed up cause it's crooked."

"yessir!"

"now the hard part is probably gonna be keeping the FIRST YEARS QUIET!" the back of the bus shifted upright, not bothering to even breathe as that was a sound. daichi smirked before chucking, to himself.

"you know what, maybe this isn't gonna work." his voice was worried, laced with panic. he had spent months planning for this, the hardest part was over, he won. now he had to win a second time, this time however he couldn't depend on his teammates skills. this time, he had to depend on himself. this time it was about him and him only. a private match, between himself and his nerves.

"you came all this way!" nishinoya whined.

"seriously, you're gonna quit now? that's not the best friend i know." a warm hand went to daichi's shoulder. the hand belonged to his best friend, and fellow upperclassman.

"you're right. i'm just being-"

"STUUUUPIIIID!" nishinoya and tanaka yelled in unison.

"yeah, that."

the bus had finally pulled up at the school. the first years bolted off the bus followed by the second years discussing amongst themselves. "what are we supposed to again?" sugawara gave the best captain around a final nod before he ran off with kiyoko.

when they had all left daichi looked around to look for yui's friends car, it wasn't around. that meant that she had taken detours like he requested. after he couldn't see her car he bolted towards the bathrooms to change into his tux he rented. he wanted to go all out, to big or go home. the suit he wore was special tailored for him.   
his father had gotten it for him right after he informed his parents of his plans. they had always wanted a daughter after all. yui was the most perfect daughter that they could ask for, the two couldn't be more proud of their son.   
he finally tugged and forced his way into the attire, giving himself one final gloss over in the mirror. he took out the very expensive gel that would not only make him smell amazing, but slick back his hair to make him look extra handsome. before applying it he stopped himself, this job that requires a a womans touch. they know what they like.

"KIYOKOOO SAAAAAN!!!" the bathroom door nearly flew off its hinges as he bolted towards the gym. kiyoko, who was busy setting up speakers turned her head slightly to see daichi heading towards he full speed.

"please slow down." her calming words forced him to put his heels to the ground and stop himself from diving straight into her.

"right, sorry. um, can you help me please?" he showed her the gel he had in hand.

a small smile made its way on her face. "very well, lean down please."

she began her handy work as asahi and nishinoya burr through the doors.

"SHES HERE!!!!"

"crap. ok. is everything ready?"

"the only thing left to do now is finish hooking up the speakers and give hinata and yachi the phone. suga, can you finish that up while i clean him up?"

"yes kiyoko san!"

"now you just take a deep breath for me, you're gonna be great i promise." her reassuring words filled daichis chest with butterflies.

"alright. all set. let me look at you." she pulled away, keeping her dainty hands on his elbows. "handsome. she's gonna be the luckiest girl in the world."

"thank you kiyoko."

"don't forget these!" coach tossed to his jr a dozen roses.

"thank you coach!"

"pay me back by winning her over!"

"yessir!"

the rest of them scrambled out of the gym to give daichi his space, the rest hide around to hear how it will play out. daichi looked to the rafters to see hinata and yachi giving him a thumbs up. he nodded in understanding before gripping the flowers and facing the door. any minute now she's burst through that door.

"daichi?"

ok here we go.

from up in the rafters, yachi and hinta squeaked out in excitement. they pushed the play button and violins, and a guitar began to play and echo through the gym.

when she had entered the gym, a giant sign read "i see you too. will you always see me?" the music hit her.

"we were both young when i first saw you"

"daichi, what's all this?" yui's face turned bright red as she read over the words she once told him all those years ago. the shade darkened when she noticed he was holding flowers.

"i'm standing there, in a balcony in summer air"

"yui, you are, the one person in my life that sees me. all of me."

her eyes began to water at his kind words. what was he talking about? what is this?

"and i've come to realize that the title of best friend isn't what i want to have anymore."

she couldn't say a single thing, she was absolutely star struck.

"little did i know, that we're romeo you were throwing pebbles"

"so if it's not to forward...or too late, will you be my girlfriend yui?"

that was it, he done it he made her cry again. her heart could not take all this excitement in one day.

"you'll be the prince and i'll be the princess it's a love story, baby just say yes"

the tears began to fall and she half heartedly whipped them off her face before she yelled at the top of her lungs. "yes daichi! yes absolutely!" she ran over to him and kept in his arms once more. she let his scent from his gel circle around her nostrils before she cozied up into his neck. she was crying so hard she started hiccuping. daichi pulled her back and looked her in the eye before moving in to kiss her. the kiss was sweet, magical, they swore fireworks went off at that moment. the salt from yui's tears added in a little extra flavor.

"you've been eating too many potato chips."

"shut up!" she laughed at his words before going back in for another one.


	7. Hinayachi/ a baby

they were both sweaty. yachi was coiled under neath him, one hand in his hair, the other scratching his back. she gasped, trying to keep her voice down. the noises were just to embarrassing, and besides, she only wanted hinata to hear her. she began to shake, another wave of pleasure washing over her as hinata pushed back in.

hinata was trying his best to keep his composure. it was hard, yachi was just so beautiful. he looked down and moved his hand to her chest to play with it softly. letting out a sigh before he quickened his pace.

"y-yachi is this ok."

"yes. it feels, ahh, it feels good hinata."

they were each other's firsts a long time ago. they both had gotten pretty used to having sex now. hinata was getting really good at it, and yachi was learning to let herself enjoy it. learning to let herself be vulnerable. the two continued their actions for a little while longer until yachi grabbed hinata for support. and released herself, hinata continued on for a bit more before he followed in her action and finished, inside of her.

"hinata."

"yes?"

"did you-?"

"yep."

"you're not wearing?"

"nope."

that, was two years ago. when they were just eighteen. now, they had a beautiful two year old baby boy at the ripe age of twenty. being young parents is not easy. there was a lot of things they had to give up. but they wouldn't trade anything in the world for their son. he was a below average weight and height boy. the freckles that peppered his skin spread from his cheeks to his arms, belly and legs. his hair color was predominately blonde, with orange highlights sprinkled all the way through. his eyes were very large, the color was a perfect light brown like his mother's. he was quite a ball of energy like his father.

immediately after the birth, hinata began to shove volleyball down his throat. it's a good thing that he took to it immediately, causing yachi to go into an almost panic attack every time her boys would get carried away.

"shouyo, i wish you wouldn't show him that."

they were all currently at a park. yachi found herself on a blanket in the middle of the field of dandelions. while her fiancé, soon to be husband was carrying around their child on his shoulders; pretending he was blocking a phantom pass. their son, koshi kozume hinata, was just giggling through his pacifier and throwing his arms around.

"oh no. now daddy's in trouble. look at that face."

both her son, and her fiancé mocked her angry face.  
yachi cocked her head and crossed her arms. giving shouyo his first warning.

"should we go give momma an attack of kisses?" koshi laughed and frantically shook his head yes.

"momma kithes! momma kithes!"

he ran straight for his fiancé, jumping over trash cans and benches. that were not in his way at all. with his son atop of his head pulling at his hair for reigns, it troubled as a way keep himself stable. yachis face grew grumpier, and grumpier the more trash cans he shouted out "ten points!" to.

"shouyo, put our son down right now." she was trying, but her facade was fading and she was suppressing a giggle.

"catch him!"

"shouyo, absolutely not!"

"on the count of three!"

"shouyo-"

"one!"  
his feet carried him faster.

"two."

"fawster daddy!! fawster!"

"i said no!"

"three!"

their son went flying though the air. shouting "blast ooffff!!" yachi, being very used to this act, and very quick. extender her arms at the right moment and caught her son in mid air, clinging to him for dear life. she held him in one arm and gave her future husband an angry look.

"incoming!!"

"shouyo, if you-"

before she could finish he crashed landed straight into his future wife and child. yachi began to hit him off calling him dumb before she was quieted with a sweet kiss. her son began to clamor to reach his mothers face to pepper her with kisses.

"get her koushi!"

he grabbed his finances legs and pulled them so she'd be on her back. her son pushed on her shoulders, kissing her from her neck to her cheeks, to her nose mouth and eyes. while koushi was on the frontline kissing his mother while she giggled whispering half assed "stops". shouyo reached for her waist and began running his fingers gently up to her ribcage. she arched her back and flailed her legs. her laughter rang out through the park, the mind of laugh you hear in family movies. koushi giggled even louder, and held his mothers face kissing her extra hard.

"ha ha ok boys ok! ok stop now!" not listening. they kept on their attack.

"mommy, i wuv you!"

"oh baby, i love you more than you could ever know." she pushed her fiancé hard so he'd move a bit. he sat up, but didn't get off of her legs. she wasn't getting away that easily. once he gave her a bit of room, she sat up to hold her child in her arms. kissing him softly on the top of his soft head. her eyes fluttered to the love of her life. he took his hand and rubbed her legs.

hinata had loved her since they met. the first moment he saw her he'd vowed she'd be his. and here she was, underneath him holding his child.

"can i get in on that action?"

"no."

"i agree koushi."

"i made you!"

their son giggled. and stuck out his tongue.

"and i held him inside me for ten months yet you throw him around like a football."

"i do not, throw him around like a football." he said as he put his hands on his hips and gave her the same look she was giving him.

"y0u literally threw him at me!"

"in a playful way! look at that smile he's so happy."

the mother just caressed the top of her sons head in a protective manor. she shook her head and laughed.

"you know what i love about you shouyo?"

"what do you love about me, hitoka?" he responded, bitting his bottom lip and coming closer to her face.

"that you're still the same silly you i fell in love with."

"and you're just as sweet and perfect as the day i met you."

she leaned in to give him a kiss. a sweet sweet kiss. one of the thousands they'd shared together. but for some reason, this one just felt special.

"yuck"

"oh be quiet. in fact i think you want some too!"

"your turn koushi! get him shouyo!"


End file.
